


Burn the Witch

by grimscribbler



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Buckle up kiddos shits gonna get bananas, Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slow Burn, but we can certainly see lol, i'm not sure if Thasmin will happen, the slowest burn to ever burn, this is a little extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimscribbler/pseuds/grimscribbler
Summary: In which the Witchfinder episode had burning at the stake instead of drowning.





	1. the flames lick at my feet

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there :D
> 
> Thanks for looking at my sleepless writing, please forgive any mistakes, this is my first fanfiction lol
> 
> Anyway the inspiration to this was 'Burn the Witch' by Shawn James. That shit spoke to me yo
> 
> Let me know if i should continue this or not, i'm not sure how to end it lol

 

Two thousand years and thirteen regenerations had all convened to a single point in time. A single point in time, where the Oncoming Storm struggled to loosen the bindings tied by simple farmers. She had to marvel the colonial era’s prowess with tying knots. Her sonic would have been great by now, but it had been confiscated with her arrest, which meant that her pockets were half empty. Half empty were almost as bad as completely empty pockets. Fucking empty pockets.

She pressed her lips together, wiggling her hands like she'd done the past two hours. The tight hempen ropes ripped at her fair skin, blood draining from her arms and leaving them with that odd squiggly, tingling feeling. Yes she'd been in tighter spots, but as the third hour crested with the setting sun, sheer boredom had her fidgeting. She was tempted to try some odd gymnastics move just to quiet her racing mind. None of her thoughts would help her if she couldn't put them into action, and that was quite hard when one was tied to a fucking post for witchcraft.

The Doctor sighed and glanced up from the scuffed ground, staring at the distant trees as if expecting those odd zombie people to crawl from the shadowed depths. Instead, her eyes drifted to the horizon, peach gold rays gleaming through the leaves in an unexpected moment of beauty. The Doctor's breath caught in her throat, twin hearts elevating as the ache in her wrists slipped to the back of her head. Thirteen lifetimes she had walked the earth's surface. Thirteen lives, millenniums of years traveling to far off planets and reaching the farthest corners of the universe...and yet something had always called the Doctor back to Earth. To this tiny planet, with all of its tiny, yet substantially beautiful miracles. She leaned back against the post, feeling the rough bark through her coat as she breathed in the view, a small smile curling on her lips.  
  
The Doctor had only a moment to enjoy one of Earth's many sceneries before a nasally voice shattered her serenity.

  
"I see even those in league with Satan cannot help but admire God's wonders."

The Doctor's nose scrunched, her hazel eyes flickering gold as she glanced at her unexpected company. She blew a stray piece of hair away from her mouth, raising her eyebrows at King James.

"Earth is her own planet, thank you very much." She said with a bravado one could only have if awaiting trial. "She does her own wonders just fine."

The king scoffed with scandal, upper lip curling into his mustache with distaste. "God is not a woman, what a ludicrous notion."

"Great song, you got the lyrics a bit wonky though."

"Aside from your asinine chatter, witch, I have come here for answers." King James growled, reaching into his coat pocket.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he produced her homemade sonic from the depths of his ruffles. He demanded to know how it worked, spouting religious nonsense all the while.

She tried to talk sense to him, but it was all in one ear and out the other. He talked over her, correcting her on her own knowledge and again, her frustration began to rise. How women had survived hundreds of years with this general response was completely baffling to the time lord.

"It must be comforting, playing that role, hiding behind a title." She said sharply, hands curling into fists as the ropes chafed over her wrists.

Unexpectedly, the monarch smirked. He leaned in until she could smell the sour wine on his breath. "Just as you hide behind 'Doctor', perhaps?"

Her expression dropped into complete neutrality, the sun dipping below the forest and casting her face in shadows. The sky turned blood red, and King James took a step back from the bound woman, smirk erased from his face.

Never had he felt such apprehension in the face of an incapacitated person. Torture was easy with chains and ropes. He was in power and in control when his enemies were tied and locked in place. Countless witches and traitors had died by his hand, and by God's will he was still alive.

So why did this chatty lassie's unwavering, silent gaze cause icicles to creep up his spine?

They stared at each other tensely for a few beats, though it felt like eons to King James. Finally, she blinked, and the spell was broken.

"What is this witchcraft you have afflicted upon me?" James hissed, backing away as fear caught up to him and gripped the monarch in its icy tendrils. "Your feminine wiles will never work on the great King James, lassie. You will suffer the most dire of consequences for entrapping me." He said, trying not to let his voice shake too much as he clutched the sonic to his chest.

The Doctor's expression melted into a look of confusion, but King James wasn’t fooled. Not a trace of the darkness in her gaze had lingered, but he could see the irritation growing in the tense of her shoulders, written in the way her hands flexed against the ropes.

“No,” King James murmured, pocketing the Doctor’s odd wand. “It is quite obvious that you are a witch. A trial is no longer needed, I have seen through your puppetry, Satan.”

The Doctor’s hearts seized suddenly, skipping and stuttering as they increased in tempo. “Wait, your majesty -!” The king’s eyes had gone crazed, his voice rising in fury and vindication.

“You have walked this earth for the last time, Lucifer!” He roared, spittle flying from his lips as a few people began to gather from the streets. The Doctor’s body felt cold as the crowd began to gather behind the king. “You have stolen our virtues and innocence, the privilege of Eden! You have caused mayhem with your witches and demons. Let this be a lesson for you!”

“King James, I am not your enemy!” The Doctor cried, straining more against her bindings as she searched the heaving crowd for any sympathetic face. The world seemed to slow for a moment as Willa locked eyes with her.

The peasant girl looked away, and for the first time since her regeneration, the Doctor felt sick to her stomach.

The crowd was yelling by now, King James’ voice melting with the cacophonous screams of, “BURN THE WITCH!”

“BURN THE WITCH!!”

_BURN THE WITCH._

A few kilometers away, Yasmine Khan stopped and looked back the way they’d come, the trees arching over her head like long fingers. “...Oi, do you hear that?”

Ryan and Graham paused, their faces turning to the sky as the distant chanting reached their ears.

“That’s odd i’nt it? They wouldn’t kill someone else, not while the Doctor’s there.” Graham said, frowning at the others.

Yaz’s face drained of color, something urgent pulling in her gut. “You don’t think…”

They stood in silence while the question settled into the pits of their stomachs like tar, the chanting escalating far away. Yaz was the first to move, whipping around and sprinting back to the village as fast as her feet could carry her. Out of all three of them, Yaz was probably the most fit. Ryan had no coordination, but running was something they had grown used to doing while with the Doctor. Even Graham could keep up. However, Yaz had a clear advantage, with her police training and small yet powerful body.

She quickly put some distance between herself and the men, worry clogging her throat and forcing her breaths to burst out in wheezes. She stumbled a few times in the slippery mud and loose leaves underfoot, but by some miracle she made it to the outskirts of the village without breaking her ankles. She could hear the crowd’s furious chanting in the center of town, smoke steadily thickening above the rooftops.

“Doctor,” She gasped, adrenaline pounding as she caught her breath and booked it towards the plaza. She nearly crashed into the outskirts of the crowd, her ‘fucks given’ meter dipping into the negatives as a few peasants turned and barked at her to watch where she was going.

She ignored them, her gaze drawn immediately to the pyre built at the center, and to the soot stained hair of her Doctor. Horror strangled her voice as she watched the flames rapidly starting crawl up towards the displayed woman. She heard her name called in the distance, the voices of Graham and Ryan reaching her from the bottom of a well.

It was enough to snap her out of her stupor, her horror releasing in a blood curdling scream of, “ _DOCTOR!!”_

The alien’s head shot up immediately, her body jerking with coughs as the smoke made her eyes water, desperately searching the crowd. Yaz started shoving people out of the way, her strength doubling in her panic as she weaved through the inflamed crowd.

“If anyone interferes with this execution you shall be beheaded by the order of his majesty, King James!” Becka Savage roared over the heads of her people, her eyes crazed and ringed by muddy tears.

The woman was still holding a lit torch to a pile of hay gathered at the bottom of the pyre. It incited the fire to lick ever faster, singeing the Doctor’s coat at the edges. The image caused something to snap inside Yaz, her fear melting into rage as she knocked someone to the cobblestone ground, only to stumble back from the fire’s heat.

“Y-Yaz don’t!” The Doctor coughed, her strength waning. Her eyes stung viciously from the rising ash, nose filled with the smell of burning cloth and hair. Her toes were already cooking in her boots, the time lord trying her best to curl her legs away from the flames.

Ryan and Graham had begun pushing their way through the gathering mob as well, crying out for the Doctor and Yaz as people started to push them back from the pyre.

Yaz had only one goal in mind, and she set out to do just that. She marched up to Becka and ripped the torch from her unsuspecting fingers, throwing it to the side and pulling a knife from her pocket. As a police officer she was supposed to use only batons in melee combat - however, after another police officer died from a mugging on his way home from the station, Yaz had taken precautions for herself. The Doctor could yell at her for it later.

She could already feel the heat scorching her mocha skin, but it wasn’t important at the moment. The Doctor’s form had become more and more limp with every second, her coat catching fire and getting devoured by the flames.

Yaz didn’t have time to think of how stupid it was to jump into a growing inferno for a woman she’d only met recently. She leapt into the heat without thought, her hands gripping at the pole as she stood on the hay covered platform. She could feel nothing but fire, it was in her lungs, in her eyes and hair. She coughed and squinted through the blaze, desperately grasping the rough rope and sawing at them.

Horrified screams burst behind her, but she couldn’t afford to look away. Yaz cut her fingers a few times as she sawed the ropes, but the Doctor’s ragged, fading breaths urged her to keep going. Even as her leather jacket practically cooked her alive inside, all that mattered was that the Doctor was almost free. Yaz braced her shoulder against the taller woman’s chest, the last fiber breaking under her fingers.

The Doctor slumped against Yaz’s body too suddenly, throwing her completely off balance. They stumbled and fell out of the flames, dropping off the platform as steam curled off their bodies, though the Doctor’s coat still flickered with flames. Yaz’s head bounced off the cobblestone ground with a sickening _crack_ , sound cutting out around her as her vision turned completely white.

She couldn’t breathe for a scary moment, her hands fumbling against the weight on her chest and _pushing._ Gasping and hacking as her airways cleared, sound slowly eclipsed back to her as Ryan and Graham’s voices reached them. She felt Graham’s weathered but strong hands grasping her own, her skin raw from the fire as he heaved her to her feet. Screams echoed around them in a chaotic ambiance, Yaz blinking the stars from her eyes while the back of her head throbbed a little. She’d lost her knife somewhere but she couldn’t care less at that moment. Black spots danced around Ryan’s large figure as he hefted the Doctor’s limp body into his arms, the boy yelling something Yaz couldn’t catch.

Graham’s hands pushed at her back, guiding her quickly away from the chaos and somewhere presumably safer. All she could do was trust them, moving on complete autopilot. Her entire body was completely numb, which probably wasn’t the best sign. She kept her eyes trained on the Doctor while Graham guided her, feeling the ash left inside her lungs with each breath. The Doctor was missing her coat and shoes, one of her yellow suspenders scorched with soot and dangling by her limp fingers. She was almost ragdoll-like as Ryan huffed and puffed his way into the trees. Yaz had no idea how long they’d been moving, but it felt closer to an eternity by the time they collapsed in a heap next to the TARDIS.

The deep blue box made a distressed noise as they came closer, its doors immediately swinging open with a _bang._

Yaz had never been so grateful to hear its odd scraping cry, her knees shaking as she stumbled into the control room and collapsed onto the floor. She laid on her side, fading in and out of consciousness as Graham and Ryan tried to speak to the Doctor, then the TARDIS. Her eyes slipped closed as Ryan ran to her side, but the image of the Doctor’s panic stricken face framed by fire was the last thing she saw before darkness engulfed her completely, and totally.


	2. what they don't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's little bubble of invincibility has popped, and Ryan has Thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK 
> 
> Y'all the first response to this was sooooo overwhelming. I'm incredibly grateful to anyone who commented on the first chapter, you're literally the reason why I kept writing this XD
> 
> I love and appreciate all of you who read this though, it gives me a really satisfying outlet for my obsession with 13 and her crew :D
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

 

It was hard to think of actual harm when it came to the Doctor. She always seemed untouchable, brandishing her sonic screwdriver like a sword. Leading them into one crazy adventure after the other. Not only did she seem invincible, she made her friends feel invincible too.

By her side, Ryan could take on every fear he’d ever had. Physical pain, his own stupid coordination condition - losing the memory of his first grandad to Graham. The grief of losing his nan. None of it could stop him when he was with the Doctor.

It was difficult to hold onto that image when he couldn’t tell if she was still breathing. He could feel the slow double tap of her pulses, his dark fingers stark against the delicate bones of her wrist. Her eyes were closed, blissfully unconscious while they peeled her half melted socks from her feet. Ryan had puked at the sight and smell, but the TARDIS had helped some. He left to brush his teeth, and when he returned, the mess was gone, as if it had never been there. He knew he’d never be used to this dimensional engineering shite.

The time machine had gone quiet when they’d stumbled inside. Yaz passed out immediately while Graham tried to find a suitable med-bay substitute for Ryan to set the Doctor in. Thankfully the TARDIS had steered them to one of its halls with a string of lights flashing along the walls.

They were lead to a small room with two beds and a host of medical supplies laid out on the wall like the tool section of a garage. Graham had immediately gone to work on the Doctor, taking what knowledge he’d learned from Grace and following the TARDIS’ silent direction. The clever thing had given lights behind each medical supply on the wall, flashing red and beeping if Graham went for the wrong item. Ryan had immediately doubled back for Yaz, kneeling to pick up his schoolmate.

Yaz wasn’t too bad, for a complete madwoman that decided jumping into a fucking pyre to save their friend was a smart idea. Her hands and cheeks were blistered and peeling, but her clothes had saved her from the worst of it. He supposed they were lucky. None of them had actually died, though Doc was still coming in clutch. Ryan carried Yasmine to the medical room, setting her in the bed beside the Doctor. Which, was when Graham took the Doctor’s socks from her feet.

Ryan sat between the girl’s beds for hours, the occasional wisp of gold energy flickering in his peripherals. Graham was trying to keep himself occupied by rearranging the medical supplies on the wall, neither of them speaking while they waited for their friends to come to consciousness.

In the deep silence, Ryan was helpless as his fears rose up from the depths of his heart. They grasped at his ribs with long spindly fingers, crawling from the arterial prison he’d locked them in. Every doubt the Doctor had kept at bay before was pulling itself to the forefront of his mind, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

Graham had slipped out of the room with a softly whispered excuse for tea. The wrinkles on his face had almost resembled scars, the older man struggling to keep himself together. Ryan barely noticed, too busy drowning in doubt. Mourning before death.

His nan would have wanted a positive side to things. _She would still be here if the Doctor hadn’t shown up_ , an evil little voice hissed. It sounded a lot like his dad.

“R..Ryan?”

The boy jolted in his seat, unconsciously gripping the Doctor’s hand tighter as she tilted her head to him. Her ear was pink around the metal of her earring, but the jewelry still clinked ever so softly when she moved. Dazed hazel eyes focused partially on him, but just the sight of them gave him so much relief he nearly cried. His fear hissed and reluctantly slunk its way back into its cage. To be dealt with another day, perhaps.

“Hey Doc.” He croaked, and oh look at that he was crying. “You gave us a proper scare, there.”

“Did I now? Not my intention, believe me.” The Doctor coughed, attempting a weak grin as her voice ground out the words through burnt windpipes.

Ryan sniffled softly, roughly wiping the moisture from his cheek as he basked in her grin. Though, it didn’t stay for long. Her eyes widened as memories hit her like a train, body jerking to sit up. It was only Ryan’s hold on her wrist that allowed him to quickly press her back into the mattress. Even still, the Doctor was left gasping as pain lanced up her body.

“Ryan, where's Yaz? She was -” The timelord wheezed, dissolving into bone deep coughs that strained the muscles of her shoulders, pulling at her still healing skin. Wisps of gold slipped past her fist as she coughed into it, eyes watering. Atron energy was good for fast healing, but her body still had to remind her occasionally that it wasn’t done. She could almost hear the TARDIS’ exasperated groan from the walls.

“She’s fine, she’s just sleeping.” Ryan said soothingly, taking his hands away from the Doctor’s shaking body. “See?”

He scooted back a little so she could see the bed beside him, rubbing his face to suck back the emotion brimming at the surface. He had never been a religious person, but he’d been around the Doctor long enough to understand a little of her own faith in the Universe. He sent a silent thank you to whatever forces were at work, exhaling heavily.

Glancing back at the Doctor, Ryan paused, drinking in her expression.

Her hazel eyes were locked on Yaz’s relaxed face, her jaw clenched so tightly a muscle had started to twitch in her cheek. Her eyes were so loaded with thoughts and emotions that Ryan felt something unexplainable rising in his chest, strangling the words he’d meant to speak.

Not for the first time, Ryan was struck by how the Doctor could seem so young and so old simultaneously. It reminded him of their conversation outside of the funeral home, asking her about her family. Her eyes had the same weighted look then as they did now.

He couldn’t help but wonder how long it took for her to learn how to hide her heaviness behind a smile.

“Oh thank heavens,” Graham said from the doorway, holding a steaming cup of tea in his weathered hands as his face melted with relief. “You’re alright.”

The Doctor snapped out of her stupor, a bright smile immediately spreading across her face as she addressed Graham. Ryan nearly had whiplash from the change, watching the Doctor’s hands move in front of her enthusiastically as the last wisps of gold flew from her fingers and toes. Compared to the Doctor a few moments ago, it was like she was a whole new person.

 _Which is the real Doctor…?_ Ryan thought suddenly, his hands curling into fists in his lap.

As he watched Graham and the Doctor speak, Ryan glanced at Yaz who was still sleeping peacefully, her cheek starting to peel from second degree burns. She was only human, just like Graham. Just like Ryan. What were they doing with an alien?

His doubts rose and rose, the Doctor’s presence making it worse, rather than better this time around. Ryan’s leg bounced a few times before he stood up abruptly, claiming he needed to go to the loo right quick. As he brushed past Graham, he tried his best to ignore the worry etched into the older man’s face.

“Huh, must’ve been holdin’ it for a while.” Graham murmured, watching as the boy’s form disappeared down the halls of the TARDIS. He missed the look of sadness that crossed the Doctor’s face, her hazel gaze following Ryan until he disappeared.

“...Must’ve been.” She said quietly, attempting a small reassuring smile as Graham looked back at her.

“So,” She said, cheeky grin forcibly back in place. “What’s been going on without me?”


	3. as i breathe deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always repeats itself, and Graham grieves in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters for now, cause I'm still figuring out where I'm going with this XD They need to talk to each other, communication in life or death situations is suuuper important. Also, tea fixes everything
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left a comment or a kudos, y'all are the reason I'm still writing this crazy thing.
> 
> Also next chapter's bound to be gay I can't wait much longer kloveyoubyyyyeeee <3

* * *

 

“Ryan and I couldn’t get through the crowd at first,” Graham said, taking Ryan’s previously occupied chair and setting his tea on Yaz’s nightstand. “We were stuck in the back watching Yaz have a go at the fire. Gave us a right scare she did, I’m amazed she came out with only a few burns.”

He noticed a dip in the Doctor’s shoulders, though her expression remained open and encouraging for him to speak. He kept going, hands tightening as they curled over his knees. “Anyway, we were trying to shove people away, but all of a sudden, they started moving on their own and screaming bloody murder. I didn’t know what was goin’ on, but then I saw a gray woman with an axe and well, there wasn’t really time for questions after that.”

“People scattered every which way, so Ryan and I ran to you two just when Yaz fell out of the fire. Sorry Doc,” Graham ran a hand through his fine silvery hair, frowning at his knees. “Your coat caught fire, so I had to throw it offa ya. I dunno what happened to your boots though, they were gone when we grabbed you.”

“That’s alright Graham,” The Doctor said warmly, pulling the blankets up and over her newly healed toes, flexing them. She’d have to get Yaz to paint them again. Well...when she’s awake. The Doctor bit back a heavy sigh, forcing a light smile on her face.

“The TARDIS has plenty of boots for me to grab. I am a little sad about that coat though, Yaz bought me it. I liked it a lot.” She pouted, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and dipping a toe experimentally to the floor. “Enougha that though, there’s time to mourn over coats later. You said you saw the gray woman in the village? Was it Willa’s grandmum?”

“Yeah, her teeth were black, and she was covered in dirt.” Graham shuddered, reaching for his tea and taking a sip. “Never thought zombies would be on my list of sights to see before I die. Not sure I wanted it on the list.”

The Doctor bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth as she stared at the floor in heavy silence. Guilt radiated off of her in waves, even Graham couldn’t miss it. He frowned, sitting forward and saying softly, “Doc?”

The woman jolted a little, looking up at him in a daze. He gave her a kind smile, reaching over and patting her knee gently. “I’m glad you’re okay. Dunno what we woulda done without you.”

“...Probably be in a lot less danger.” The Doctor replied, emitting a weak laugh. Her eyes were glossy, eyebrows pinched together tightly.

Graham merely smiled and shook his head, giving her knee one last pat before rising to his feet. “Nah, not really.” He took his tea from the table, swirling the milky brown substance thoughtfully. “Doc, Grace was the light of my life. She was always off doin’ crazy things, takin’ us on weekend trips to do things old people don’t normally do.”

He laughed softly, voice echoing hollowly in the small room. “I would have followed that woman to the ends of the earth if I could. When she died, I probably would have done somethin’ stupid. Instead, I ended up followin’ you into space.”

“...I’m sorry, Graham.” The Doctor whispered, her hearts weighing heavily in her chest. The apology was automatic, and the Doctor hoped Graham knew she was apologizing for much more than his grief.

His gray-blue eyes drifted down to the tea before looking up at the Doctor. The valleys at the corners of his eyes grew deeper, carved from many years of warm expressions. “The thing is, Doc. I’ve thought long and hard about what you told me at Grace’s funeral. About carryin’ your loved ones with ya.”

He tapped his breast pocket, opening his mouth a little, closing it. His lips quivered, eyes welling with tears, but they refused to fall. Giving a thin smile, he whispered shakily, “She’s here. Always. An’ - an’ I think… No, I know. I know that if zombies weren’t on my list, then they were definitely on Grace’s. She’d have been chuffed to see them. She’s _here_ to see them. Along with everything else you’ve shown us, and everything you _will_ show us.”

He held his tea with both hands to avoid dropping it, hands shaking a little, even though his voice had gotten stronger. “...Humans only have one life, Doc. We take risks not because we take our lives for granted, but because the reward is greater than ourselves.”

“It’s easy for us to get caught up in life. To lose sight of the wonders our universe has to offer. Grace was the first to open my eyes, but you, Doctor. You helped me experience it.”

Graham gave her a nod, silently raising his cup to her in a small toast, finishing his speech and leaving the Doctor for once, without words.

He murmured, “I’ll make us a pot o’ tea. Yaz might want some when she wakes.”

He shuffled out of the room, leaving the Doctor alone with her thoughts.


	4. what they can't comprehend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz wakes up, the Doctor is worried about the past repeating itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! So the way this played out, this is definitely gonna be a slow burn. Hope y'all are here for the long haul, s'gonna be good shit :D
> 
> Again thanks to everyone who's left comments and kudos on this fic, I appreciate each and every one of you!! If any of you wanna leave kudos more than once, you could always just comment 'kudos' and that works just as well :D 
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU THANKS FOR LIKING MY STUFF

* * *

 

It took a bit for the Doctor to compose herself after that particular talk. She felt  let herself feel everything, if only for a brief second. Brief as it may have been, a second was so long for a Timelord.

The anguishing ache of loss after loss cut through her chest, burning like a pyre in her soul. Guilt, fury. Death, life. Rebirth. Fire licked at the edges of her memory, cries of _burn the witch_ echoing in her ears, and her rage that had burned even hotter in return. Her ears echoed with a scream that devolved into several familiar voices, all calling her name. A whisper of ‘hello sweety’, and the ghost of a kiss haunting her lips. There, and gone again.

The Doctor could only let herself feel them pieces at a time. There was only so much she could take, and this new body was so much worse at containing her emotions than the others. Too much pain for any one to bear alone, alien or not. 

She shook her head, hastily wiping a single tear from her cheek and gripping the edge of the bed.

Trying to distract herself, the Doctor tapped her bare toe experimentally against the cool metal floor, testing the newness of her skin. She rose shakily and spent a moment just standing, listening and feeling the comforting hum of the TARDIS beneath her feet. She didn’t recognize this room, the TARDIS must have redecorated for necessity.

“Did you help them?” She murmured to her ship, chin tilting back at the ceiling.

The TARDIS gave a deeper rumble from the walls, a weak laugh leaving the Doctor’s lips as she felt the familiar press against her consciousness. The time machine was more than worried about her Doctor, sending her an image of her own burnt face through their telepathic link. She crouched and pressed her hand to the floor. “I'm alright darling, no need to worry,” She said lovingly, “Graham and Ryan did a bang up job at patchin’ me up.”

The walls creaked and scraped in a quiet groan, the Doctor gently stroking the cool metal floor with a smile. “You guided them through it all, you sexy clever thing. Thank you.”

A quiet voice whispered in the pause, humor ringing in her tired voice.

“Doctor, you’re bein’ weird again.” Yaz said, coughing a little as she laid on her side. Her deep chocolate eyes were open and alert, her smile exhausted but relieved.

Startled, the Doctor immediately bounced to her feet, mouth suddenly moving a mile a minute. Grasping onto the distraction she needed.

“Yaz! You’re - how’re you feeling? Are you alright? That was really, really reckless of you. I’m kind of proud if that isn’t too weird. Proud but also frustrated because you shouldn’ta done that, I don’t die really - I mean I have more regenerations, probably, essentially. Kind of. Maybe.”

“Doctor.”

Yaz’s soft voice halted the word vomit, the Doctor gasping for breath afterwards. The PC slowly sat up, wincing as her sore muscles pulled from the movement. She smiled, her sepia skin still glowing despite the burns on her face. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Pffft, takes a lot more than a witch burnin’ to take me out.” The Doctor said with a faux grin, sliding over to Yasmine’s bed and sitting on the edge. Her expression softened, her fingers playing a little at the sheets. “You, however, are very squishy. You humans.”

“Ta very much.” Yasmine snorted, grinning a little as she rubbed the soot from the corners of her eyes. Graham was beginning to rub off on her.

The Doctor caught her hand before it dropped, Yaz’s gaze snapping to the elegant fingers wrapped around her own. She looked up at the Doctor, shoving the urge to wince far into the back of her mind. Yaz was taken aback by the intensity in her eyes, her physical training kicking in as she ignored the sting of someone touching her raw hands. Pain tolerance was a big thing with the police. Came with the job.

“I mean it, Yaz.” The Doctor said softly, her hazel eyes tinting green as she captured Yaz’s complete attention. The words she spoke almost seemed rehearsed, tinted with age and pain as they left her tongue, “You shouldn’t have done that. I am...I’ve been around a _long_ time. If I go, it’s long overdue. You have so much life ahead of you, it’s not worth the life of one weird alien.”

“...You’re not a very good liar, Doctor.”

The blonde alien blinked a few times. “...Pardon?”

Yaz squeezed the Doctor’s fingers gently, saying firmly, “You know how important you are to the universe. You _have_ to know. There are no other aliens flying through the stars that are kind enough to take a call for help. And even if there were, none of them would have your resourcefulness. Your kindness.”

The human’s dark garnet gaze weighed on the Doctor like the density of a planet, her lips still curled upwards at the edges. Her kindness and warmth was overwhelming, the Timelord was helpless against falling into her orbit.

“Doctor, I know you want to keep us safe.” She said, her gentle fingertips brushing over the back of her Doctor’s hand. “But I’d jump into that pyre a thousand times if it meant the universe could still have you to help it.”

The Doctor pulled her hand away from Yaz as if it was on fire, her entire body running cold. She was mildly horrified by Yaz’s confession, the girl’s face bleeding with several other companions who had declared the Doctor as greater than themselves. She never pulled her gaze away from the human though, clenching her jaw and swallowing dryly.

They had an intense staring contest, each one equally stubborn in their opinions.

“...Yasmine Khan,” The Doctor said lowly, taking a deep breath to calm her racing hearts. “If you jump into a fire after me again, I’ll…” She pressed her lips together tightly.

And sighed.

“I already gave you the warnings, and you all accepted.” She said begrudgingly, tucking a piece of her own blonde hair behind her ear. She fiddled with the chain of her earring, shoulders dipping slightly in defeat. “I can’t take that back. Just… please, I’m only a single piece of the universe’s puzzle. I’m not greater than you because I help people. I don’t know your future, you might end up being a bigger piece of the puzzle than me. You should value your life more. Please. Be...be more careful with yourself.” She was pleading at this point, barely keeping the tremble from her voice.

Yaz frowned, intensively searching the Doctor’s face. A moment passed before the PC’s expression softened - as if she’d found what she was looking for. Her stinging fingers gently bunched into the Doctor’s charred shirt as she pulled the alien close, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. The Doctor froze, body shaking ever so slightly in her arms, sitting still and stiff.

A beat passed, and Yaz felt the Doctor’s arms curl ever so softly around her. Like a boa constrictor, her grip grew tighter and tighter until Yaz could barely breathe. She didn’t mind, breathing shallowly as she too increased her grip until the Doctor too became breathless. They exchanged no words, but a deeper understanding settled between them.

“...Yaz?” The Doctor mumbled into her collarbone.

“Hm?”

“D’you know where my sonic is?”

“...No.”

The Doctor pulled back just enough to narrow her eyes at the police officer. “How did you untie my bindings?”

Yaz gave a sheepish grin. “Pocket knife?”

The alien’s face switched from astonishment to apprehension, her face becoming scrunched. “Pocket knife?” She echoed with a hint of disgust.

Yaz laughed a little, releasing the Doctor from their hug and lightly pushing her shoulder. “Don’t you start complaining! I saved your knickers with it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are huge music lovers like me, check out the playlist I made for the Doctor on Spotify!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1268073860/playlist/0zylS1OOzgik5Q9y6ZVeZe?si=BQRR-gEYQf-72yi_EmtvMQ


	5. talk to the stake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE: long notes ahead!
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with this story, I'm still figuring out where this fucking plot is going, but it's gonna have a plot no matter what sooo... please bear with me, and I hope you don't mind large stories XD 
> 
> Whether its good or not is up to y'all I think, this is more just writing practice for me :> I enjoy these characters, and I love being able to explore this universe with the Doctor and her companions, it's literally a storyteller's paradise - even though I have no beta so all mistakes are my bad lolol
> 
> Again thanks to everyone who's left comments and compliments and kudos, I couldn't have gotten the courage to post more chapters without y'all. I appreciate all of you, even the silent readers, thank you so much for reading my stuff T.T
> 
> \----
> 
> If you haven't checked it out before and if you're insane about music like I am, check out the playlist I made for Thirteen on Spotify!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1268073860/playlist/0zylS1OOzgik5Q9y6ZVeZe?si=F1s_Lf_yRJarL5Bw3oibuQ

* * *

 

“...Fine, the knife rule is amended.” The Doctor said reluctantly, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. “But only for you. I still don’t trust Ryan with weapons, not after Desolation. Graham...is Graham. I don’t know about him yet.”

“You’ve known me for the same amount of time as them, why am I special?” Yaz asked, a playful grin dancing on her lips.

“Easy. You’ve been trained to use those things safely. And, you get bonus stars for saving me. Wait was I doing stars or points?”

“You just combined them.”

“Best of both worlds, brilliant! Don’t tell the others, I’m not supposed to show favorites.” The Doctor grinned, sending an easy wink Yaz's way.

The alien missed a deep red tinge crawling up to Yaz’s cheeks, the police officer’s airy laugh sounding slightly panicked.

“If someone jumped into a fire for me, I’d definitely have a favorite. No hard feelings, Doc.” Graham said from the doorway, startling the women from their own little bubble of privacy.

He gestured behind him, saying awkwardly, “Sorry t’ interrupt but...I made tea. Glad t’ see you awake Yaz, how’re you feelin’?”

“Glad to be awake Graham.” She replied breathlessly, smiling warmly at the older man. She flexed her fingers a bit, unable to hold back her wince. “Still a little tender, but better than I expected to be.”

She looked at the Doctor pointedly, nudging the alien’s rear with her knee. The Doctor hadn’t moved from her spot on Yaz’s bed, which was great for talking, but not conducive to getting up. “C’mon, up you get. I want tea, and a shower. I still can’t smell anything but smoke.”

“Oh, a shower would be good.” The Doctor murmured to herself, springing up from the bed and looking behind Graham, frowning worriedly. “Where’s Ryan?”

“Last I checked, in his room. I tried talkin’ to him but…” Graham shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “He’s still not comfortable with me.”

“He’ll get there Graham, just keep being you.” Yaz said gently, scooting to the edge of her bed and rising to her feet shakily. Her knees started to tremble a little, but thankfully the Doctor was there to steady her.

“Yaz is right.” Said the Doctor with a smile. “He’ll come around.”

“I hope so,” Graham replied with a thin smile. He paused as if to say more, then shook his head and clasped his hands in front of him. “Now! Tea?”

“Please,” Yaz grinned, leaning into the Doctor’s warm side as they trio shuffled into the hall and towards the kitchen.

“Should we really be taking the time to sit and have tea?” Yaz murmured, the thought occuring to her only as they were moving. “Those mud people are still an issue.”

“It’ll be fine. The TARDIS’ dimensional engineering and time traveling capabilities slows down the passage of time when we’re inside. It should have been only an hour at most outside.”

“Well that's useful.”

The flowery scent of bergamot tinted the still air, clearing Yaz and the Doctor’s sinuses a little. They took a deep breath together, releasing each other with a shared smile.

“She's more than useful, my TARDIS.” The Doctor bounced over to the cabinets and pet the counter fondly. Yaz and Graham were used to these odd bursts of affection the Doctor had for her ship, but it was still surreal to see the intelligent woman cooing to the sink and stroking the side. The TARDIS seemed to give a responding purr, rumbling through the walls.

“Thank you for making tea, Graham.” Yaz said, sliding into a seat with a sigh.

The kitchen wasn’t very large, just enough room for the four of them to fit without feeling like they were packed sardines. Tarnished wood cabinets lined the corner of the room, hanging above a sink with four spouts that had nearly taken Graham out the first time he’d used it. Even now the older man gave the spouts a wide berth, setting the steaming mugs in front of Yaz.

“My pleasure. Tea’s essential after life or death situations.” He said, sitting down with a quiet huff.

“ _Ahmin_.” Yaz muttered, taking a tentative sip and making a face as she swallowed the tea, the taste of smoke still clinging to the roof of her mouth. She quickly took another sip, nearly burning her tongue, but cleansing her mouth in the process. She normally didn’t take her tea black, but the gentle herbal taste was a thousand times better than fire smoke.

“So… Graham? Could you tell me what happened after I grabbed the Doctor? I hit my head pretty hard so I don’t remember much after.” Yaz said, rubbing the back of her head and gingerly feeling for the split in her skin. Her dark hair was matted with dried blood, the wound aching only slightly as her fingers ghosted over the self-sealing bandage she’d been dressed with.

Graham smiled and started to relay the events he’d told the Doctor. Said alien was trying to reach the biscuits at the top shelf, forced to stretch up onto her tiptoes to even have a hope at reaching them.

The Doctor grumbled angrily under her breath, “Stupid, six foot Scottish me - Ahah!” She gave a triumphant crow as she fingers caught the edge of the package, stumbling back a little with her prize clutched to her chest.

Graham and Yaz shared a laugh as the Doctor plopped down at Yaz’s side, setting the snacks on the table for all to share. The alien picked up a biscuit, but before the snack could reach her lips, the TARDIS suddenly gave a distressed screech.

Yaz and Graham jumped, looking around the room for the source of the cry. The Doctor’s biscuit had slipped through her fingers, dropping flatly onto the table.

“Oh, that's bad.” The Doctor said, staring past Graham’s left ear as horror crept into her features. Yaz quickly looked, but saw nothing near the cabinets.

The Doctor suddenly scrambled to her feet and sprinted to the TARDIS control room, yelling out, “Really, really bad fam -!”

At the Doctor’s yelling, Yaz’s heart had leapt into her throat, adrenaline spiking and numbing the soreness of her muscles. Both Yaz and Graham looked at each other before their chairs scraped across the floor. They made their way to the control room, running through narrow halls and following the slapping sound of bare feet pattering across metal floors.

“What’s bad?? Doctor!” Yaz called, stumbling into the wall a little as the Doctor flitted from screen to screen on the TARDIS’ console, muttering under her breath. The Doctor ran her hands through her thick blonde hair, wide hazel eyes darting over a screen as she read the diagnostics.

“It’s been three hours outside, and the mud people found us. Found the TARDIS. They’re trying to break in.” She said quickly, thoughts flying miles a minute. She stuck her finger up her nose, groaning loudly. “New controls, new body, new _unreliable_ nose - I shoulda checked the bloody nose before making assumptions!”

“Doctor doesn’t this ship have force fields of some kind?” Graham asked, looking to the doors worriedly.

“Yes.” The Doctor said with a hasty nod, muttering curses under her breath in a strange voice, the only indication she was speaking another language at all.

Feeling Yaz’s presence at her side, the Doctor side-stepped her at the last second and started twisting knobs on the console. Yaz’s gaze was transfixed on the monitor, feeling a shudder work its way into her shoulders as she watched an outward view of zombies crawling over each other to climb up the blue box.

“Then we should be alright?” Graham continued tentatively.

“We would, if Ryan hadn’t already left the TARDIS.” The Doctor said, giving an aggressive pull on one of the levers. The TARDIS made a disgruntled, almost offended noise, and the room around them started to tremble.

As if they were taking flight.


	6. i hear them chant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled a lot with this chapter cause I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this, so i'm sorry its so late xD 
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Also I just really want Yaz and the Doctor to spend time being friends and like lowkey gay for each other, its just the softest shit and I am wEAK
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS HERE'S SOME GAYS SEE Y'ALL NEXT YEAR

* * *

 

“W-wait Doctor, what d’you think you're doin’?? Ryan's still down there we can't just _leave!”_

“Calm down Graham, we're not leaving this time, we're just -” The Doctor yelped as the TARDIS gave a violent jolt, knocking Yaz to the floor while Graham clung to a crystal for dear life. “Jumpin’ a bit, that's all. Outta danger, maybe close to the village.”

The ship gave another wild jerk, the scraping groan of the TARDIS growing louder and more unhappy. The Doctor winced and rubbed the side of the console soothingly, “Sorry love, still tryna figure out your new systems.”

Yaz stumbled back to her feet, the rumbling settling around them. “What, was _that_?”

“No worries!” Said the Doctor, definitely worried. “We’ll fine Ryan and all of this will be fine! Mud creatures - oh I still don’t know what they are and that _really_ bugs me -”

“Why did he leave?” asked Yaz, worry gripping her. “He’s not normally this rash.”

“Might’ve been me tryna talk to him,” Graham said, pressing his palm into the TARDIS’ wall to steady himself. The ship hummed quietly beneath his fingers in an odd soothing pattern, his rapid heartbeat calming.

“What was he thinking, the daft bastard!” Yaz hissed, pacing behind the Doctor as the blonde woman hovered over the console, strangely still for once.

“Now there's no use in chewin’ him out when he's not here.” The Doctor said finally, stepping back from the console and patting the pockets in her pants.

Her animation returned, a groan leaving her as she rushed down the hall to a set of varnished mahogany doors that looked remarkably similar to the dresser from Narnia.

“Empty pockets, have I mentioned how much I _hate_ empty pockets?” She babbled, knocking on one of the doors, “Darling, could you get me some new clothes?”

“Wot?” Yaz called, fiddling with one of the tvs to try and make an image appear of where they had landed.

The alien paused, peaking round to blind Yaz with a cheeky grin. “I was talking to the TARDIS.”

Yaz’s head snapped up, her cheeks blossoming into a warm ocher as blood rushed to her face. “O-oh.”

The Doctor had a peculiar curl to the corner of her lips, eyes twinkling in mirth. Yaz wondered briefly if she was too young to experience cardiac arrest. With a sudden whirl the alien turned back to her wardrobe and flung it open with gusto, crowing in renewed brightness. “Well team, seems we hafta rescue one of our own!”

“Doc, if you’re gonna be a minute then I’m goin’ out there to look for Ryan.” Graham said abruptly, pulling himself past the crystals and towards the doors. “He’s out there with colonials and god knows what else, I have to find him an’ make sure he’s okay.”

The Doctor's face fell. “Wait, Graham -!” The doors slammed shut behind the older man, ending her protest.

“Doctor -”

“It's fine.” The Doctor ran a hand through her bangs in exasperation. “We got into this mess cause I split us up. I didn't wanna make that mistake a second time but… y'know, here we are. Two men short of a fam.” She pouted, forcing Yaz to stifle a giggle. “Welp, no time to lose now! C'mon Yaz, you need new clothes and I need better socks! Preferably fireproof, for the both of us.”

In a blink the blonde alien disappeared into the wardrobe, a crash sounding off in the distance.

Yaz quickly moved to the odd 17th century closet, giving it a once over and murmuring fondly, “Utter madness, she is.”

“Yaz what're you dallyin’ for??”

“Comin’!” Yasmin grinned broadly, stepping into the open doors and pushing past the forest of men's clothes and emerging into vast tower. She stopped short in the doorway, staring up at the spiraling staircase of clothes and costumes above her head. “Whoa…”

The Doctor's head poked out over the side of the railing two stories up, her soot coated hair a complete and beautiful disaster underneath a weird square hat. “Have I not shown you the TARDIS’ wardrobe room before? Blimey what have I been doin?”

“Showin’ us the universe.” Yaz said numbly, gaping as the clothes spiraled on and on above her head. “We’re inside a flippin’ box, and you just have a tower layin’ around?”

The Doctor jumped onto the railing before Yaz could even blink, sliding down the staircase with surprising grace and skidding to a stop in front of her, shoving half of her pile of clothes into Yaz’s arms. “No time for admiring the best ship in the universe, she already knows she’s amazing. Get dressed, quick as you can!

The Doctor’s eyes were alight with a new light, determination and galaxies swirling in their hazel depths. “We’re goin’ on a witch hunt.”

 

 

“So why is it important to blend in with the people now? We’ve already walked around in jackets an’ jeans.” Yaz said, tugging at the edge of her frock dress uncomfortably. "An’ why do _you_ get the suit?”

“Cause I'm supposed to be dead, and since this soot makes me a lovely dirty blonde, I figured we could pose as a couple in town.” The Doctor said cheerily, oblivious to the deep flush of her companion's cheeks. “Jus’ braid your hair differently an’ boom! Brand new couple, waltzin’ in to see the witch burnings.”

“This is never going to work.” Yaz said flatly, gesturing wildly to the Doctor’s loose vest and dark cloak that brushed her ankles. “How are we planning to find Ryan and Graham anyway?”

“Ye of little faith.” The Doctor muttered, suddenly perking up with a pleased ‘oh!’. “Hah, lookit that, I’ve gone native!”

“Doctor.”

“Right right, focusin’. We’ll hafta search through Bilehurst Crag. Considering King James’ fascination with Ryan, he might be our best shot.”

The Doctor twisted a knob on the console and the image in the old tv box fizzed before her. It cleared, showing Ryan with a scowl on his face as he marched out the TARDIS doors and walked off into the empty woods. “Looks like Ryan left before the mud people found us, so that’s a plus!”

“But that was before we moved.” Yaz reminded her, leaning over the console to get a better look. The Doctor scooted away an inch, fiddling with a knob before she realised she probably shouldn’t.

“Do you have video of Graham, see where he’s gone?” Yaz asked, the Doctor already leaping over part of the machinery to whack a small rubber mallet on a knob.

The tv fizzled and scratched to a clear picture of Graham rushing out of the TARDIS doors. They'd landed just shy of the river bank where Willa’s grandmother had drowned, the dunking tree resting halfway submerged across the river. Marching partially out of sight, the small figure of Ryan's grandfather moving out of sight, towards the town.

“I still think dressing up is a bad idea.” Yaz said, finishing up her braid and winding it into a crown above her head. “You're far too pretty to pose as a man.”

The Doctor's expression filled with pure delight, a blinding grin stretching across her face. “Am I?? I've never been called pretty before, oh that's brilliant! Brilliant Yaz!”

Yaz blinked, stunned. “Never?”

The Doctor bounced a bit on her toes before heading to the TARDIS doors, hands waving about excitedly, “I mean I've received my fair share of compliments to my other regenerations, but ‘pretty’ is a new one! I'm not used to it, to be honest.”

Her companion couldn't help but follow, like a planet wrapped in the orbit of a sun. “Well you'd better get used to it. You're… very good looking.” She paused, heat crawling up her cheeks. “Y-you'll hear it from more than me, I promise you.”

“Well no matter who compliments me, you'll always be the first.” The Doctor said cheerfully, shooting a wink at Yaz as she swung the door open grandly. “As for dressin’ up, I’m confident I can convince some colonial villagers that I'm a man from afar. It'll be fine, I've done it before! Drag races have been around for _centuries_ y'know, I've learned from the best.”

“This isn't - whatever, we’ve dallied long enough.” Yaz shook her head with an incredulous laugh, following her Doctor out of the TARDIS. They’d made it only a few steps when the TARDIS made a disgruntled noise, and the Doctor made a full 180 degree turn on a dime. She nearly crashed into Yaz, skipping around her and fumbling with the TARDIS key.

Yaz looked around while the Doctor locked her police box, feeling a pang in her chest and an ache in the healing burns on her hands. In a morbid way, she was glad Willa hadn't seen her grandmother burn alive. She’d never forget the pain cringing on the Doctor's face as flames licked up her shoes, the fear in her eyes as Yaz jumped in to saw at the ropes.

The river was calm and peaceful, smoothly bending and churning around the ducking stool. The chains were still wrapped around its branches, a chilling reminder that the gentle peace only hid the horrific events that had taken place over the course of months.

“Yaz?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the worried Doctor with wide eyes.

“You alright?” She asked, touching Yaz's shoulder in concern.

“Y-yeah, M'fine. Let's uh, let's go find Ryan and Graham.” She replied, her heart jolting uncomfortably before settling back in her chest.

The Doctor didn't seem convinced, but mercifully let her drop it. Instead, she straightened her posture and fixed the hat on her head, making sure her short hairs were still hidden. “Alright… Lead the way, constable.”

She offered Yaz the crook of her arm, the cape around her shoulders swishing dramatically.

Yasmin couldn't help the smile spreading on her lips, taking the Doctor's elbow and heading off towards the village at a brisk pace. The chill slowly crept over the horizon, the sky painted in soft baby blues and peach pinks.

 

 

In the distance, the ground had begun to rumble. The shockwaves delayed.

A laugh echoed from the top of Pendle Hill, a promise whispered into the wind.

“Soon, my love. Soon.”


End file.
